cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cartoon Cartoon Show
, and used from 2005 until 2007.]] The Cartoon Cartoon Show is a former Cartoon Network programming block that aired reruns of the 15 Cartoon Cartoons, as well as reruns of original Cartoon Cartoon shorts and ''What a Cartoon!'' shorts. In 2006 the programming was expanded to also include non-Cartoon Cartoons such as Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Squirrel Boy. The block aired from 2000 to 2003 and later 2005 to 2008. History During the summer of 2000, Cartoon Network would ran a half-hour block of Cartoon Cartoons every Friday at 9:00pm. The block would start off with the premiere of a new Cartoon Cartoon short that would be considered for a series. The second short would be the "Host Pick", where the host would present a short from a Cartoon Cartoon series. The final short would be the ".com Pick", in the audience would vote to pick one out of three shorts on CartoonNetwork.com and then the short with the most votes would get shown on Friday night. Starting that fall up until the spring of 2001, the show moved to 7:00pm and it started with the Host Pick, followed by the .com Pick, which only happened in the case of two 11-minute shorts. If the show aired three 7-minute shorts, the second short would be "chosen" via a roulette wheel. Starting in February 2002, The Cartoon Cartoon Show returned in the late night/early morning slot of 5:00am. Here, the shorts were just like how the show would run outside of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays: a half-hour of cartoons (mostly one-shots) from different creators. The show was taken off that summer, but it returned in the spring of 2003 as the last show of the block at 12:30am. This makes it the last program ever broadcast on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays on its final night of May 16, 2003. On October 16, 2003, during the "Shocktober" event, The Cartoon Cartoon Show was dropped on the network's schedule (until 2005), because the Cartoon Cartoons brand had being phased out. In 2005, The Cartoon Cartoon Show was revived and the look was upgraded. Set in the CN City, the main theme for the new bumpers were the 2-D characters featured in a three-dimensional version of each of the show's worlds. The music was also remixed, and the Cartoon Cartoon logo was more three-dimensional and was drawn "on" the sky. Nikki, the female announcer from the City era, would shout "Cartoon Cartoon" when the logo was fully formed. Unlike the original format, the revival show had no pilot shorts. The Yes! and Summer 2007 eras used the same intro used during the City era, only the female announcer's voice was overdubbed by a male announcer. The Fall era allegedly had no intro and cut straight to the cartoons. On June 21, 2008, The Cartoon Cartoon Show was dropped on the network's schedule for the second time. Programming Starting in 2005, some Cartoon Cartoons were moved exclusively to this block and The Cartoon Cartoon Top 5, though there was also some overlap with shows that already had regular half-hour slots outside the series (such as Courage the Cowardly Dog, which returned in October 2006 as part of The Grim & Courage Hour). *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Time Squad'' *''Grim & Evil'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Squirrel Boy'' Gallery Cartoon Cartoon Show Promo (Bad Quality)|Promo 1 Cartoon Cartoon Show Promo 2|Promo 2 The Cartoon Cartoon Show Intro & Bumpers (2002-2004)|Intro & Bumpers (2000-2003) The Cartoon Cartoon Show Intro (2005-2006) HQ|Intro (2005-2006) The Cartoon Cartoon Show Intro (2006-2007) HQ|Intro (2006-2007) The Cartoon Cartoon Show - City opening|HQ Version without the announcer References Category:Cartoon Cartoons Category:Programming Blocks Category:Cartoon Network Blocks Category:Cancelled Programming Blocks